Après les années lycée
by Nahis
Summary: Suite et fin de ma fiction Golden gil/Gossip Ball, 3ème saison!
1. Comme on se retrouve!

Bonjour/Bonsoir, comme vous voulez )

Voici donc la 3ème et dernière saison de ma fic. Il n'y aura que très peu de chapitre. Je verrais bien comme les idées me viennent !

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

/\/\/\

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Deux ans avaient passés et voilà presque deux années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Au début, ils avaient gardé contact mais avec la distance, au fil des week-ends passé à révisé pour l'un et avec des amis pour l'autre (et inversement) ils avaient fini par s'éloigner. Et dire qu'ils s'étaient juré de ne pas se quitter…

De qui nous parlons en ce moment ? Allez faites un effort ! Vous les connaissez. Très bien même. Lavi Bookman et Nahis Barry.

Ses converses étaient restées au placard, troquées pour des bottines à talons. Une démarche féminine, assurée, le regard haut, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussés. Ses cheveux. Si elle avait pu compter le nombre de fois où pendant ses deux ans, notre rouquin favori avait voulu passer une main dedans…

C'était son premier jour à l'université. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans et de sa mine –apparemment- fière, elle n'en menait pas large. Elle se laissa distraire un instant. Un court instant où le regard fixé par terre et trébucha au contact de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un ?

Au premier coup d'œil il la jaugea un bref instant espérant poursuivre son chemin, comme il le faisait tout les jours : beaucoup de minettes lui avaient déjà fait le coup, et franchement peu lui importait : depuis qu'il avait cessé de voir Nahis, les filles étaient invisibles à ses yeux. Il écarquilla les yeux, au même moment où elle le faisait. Impossible. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui ! Il l'aida à se relever d'une main.

« Salut Princesse. » Souffla-t-il, luttant contre sa forte envie de lui sauter dessus.

Elle était maintenant face à lui mais il ne daignait pas lui lâcher la main. Comme s'il serrait celle d'un chef d'entreprise…

« Lavi… » Sourit-elle à son tour, fourrant sa main gauche dans sa poche.

Sa main était toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne. Elle regarda elle aussi. Son visage n'avait pas bien changé en deux ans, il paraissait plus mature peu être, plus déterminé, plus adulte…Plus séduisant. Son œil émeraude l'aurait fait défaillir s'il ne la tenait toujours pas aussi fermement. Elle descendit le long de son cou, où autrefois elle avait laissé de nombreuses marques pour signalé sa ''possession'' aux autres filles. Elle observa un bref instant le torse du rouquin, mais revint sur son visage, luttant pour ne pas se demander si oui ou non, son corps avait évolué sous ce t-shirt…

Il l'attira à lui.

« Content de te revoir » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« De même » Fit-elle en se dégageant.

Il parut…déçu.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » Lança-t-il d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

« Rien…rien. Je commence les cours aujourd'hui. » Affirma-t-elle en plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, pour repositionner sa main dans la poche de son jean. Tic qu'elle avait prit, visiblement. « Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

« Rien, rien »Assura le borgne.

« Daysia et déjà sur le campus ? »

« Oui, accompagné de Chome, Kanda et tout récemment Allen et Road. Les golden boys au complet. Enfin ! » Sourit-il.

« Super, alors… »

L'ambiance était comme…tendue.

« Alors les amours ? » Minauda-t-elle.

Ah. La question qui fâche…

« Tu te fous de moi là ! » Eclata de rire Lavi.

« Non Lavi, je suis sérieuse. » Dit-elle d'un air gênée. « Même pas une copine ? »

« Aucune. Même pas pour une nuit. Le calme total, pendant deux ans. Disons que j'ai suivit un régime très restrictif sur ma faim… »Fit-il avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

Et elle savait très bien de quelle faim il parlait….

« Je ne te crois pas. C'est impossible pour un garçon comme toi. Tu es un étudiant de l'université, tu es mignon, tu as 20 ans… »se coupa-t-elle.

C'est vrai, 20 ans. Et dans la fleur de l'âge. Impossible qu'il ait fait vœux de chasteté pendant deux ans.

« Mais tout ira bien, à présent, puisque tu es là…Je fais pouvoir arrêter mon régime. » Blagua-t-il, un sourire barrant son visage ravit.

«Cours toujours ! » Se persuada-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule de son petit point droit.

« J'aurais presque mal ! » Fit-il en imitant la douleur sur sa clavicule.

« Et aussi qu'est-ce que tu deviens, depuis deux ans ? » Changea-t-elle de sujet.

«J'ai trouvé un petit boulot en parallèle des études, plutôt pratique d'ailleurs mais… Tu devrais le savoir…Enfin tu devais être censée le savoir… »

« Pardon ? » Fit-elle, pas sur de comprendre.

« Logiquement…on a pas cassé. Pas officiellement du moins. »

« Officieusement, alors. » Trancha-t-elle.

« Ouais c'est ça. Mais bon, je comprends qu'avec les exams, les sortie tu n'ais pas eu le temps. Moi même j'ai eu du mal. Mais quand même. Un coup de téléphone de temps en temps ça n'écorche pas la langue, non ? »

« Désolé. » Baissa-t-elle la tête. « En faite si j'ai fait ça c'est par choix. Ecoute Lavi il faut que je te dise quelque chose, c'est important. »

« Quoi tu es tombé enceinte de moi, et ne voulant pas me le dire, tu as élevé l'enfant en secret ? » Ria-t-il.

Elle blêmit.

« Quoi ce n'est pas ça dit-moi ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non, non » Le rassura-t-elle. « Encore pire.. »Pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

« Bon et bien si ce n'est pas ça, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance alors. Ca peut attendre ! » Sourit-il.

« Bon euh, d'accord… »Baissa-t-elle la tête à nouveau.

« Tu as quel cours, là ? » Demanda le rouquin, avec son fidèle sourire d'apollon.

« Euh…Histoire, je crois. Enfin, philosophie. Je ne sais plus…U truc dans le genre. Je suis dans la salle… ? »Chercha-t-elle sur son emploi du temps.

« 402 ? »

« Ouais c'est ça. Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Pure habitude, cette salle est très utilisé par le prof d'histoire…qui fait aussi de la philosophie par fois. »

« Ah »

« Bon je dois te laisser, je vais être en retard à mon cours, bye ! »

« Euh oui bye… » Mima-t-elle un salut.

''A mon cours'' ? Ou ''en cours'' ? Etrange.

/\/\/\

Elle pénétra dans la salle et s'assit dans les premiers rangs, occupés pour la plupart par des jeunes filles. Visiblement elle appréciait la vue du professeur.

Elle l'aperçu. Il écrivait son nom sur le tableau d'une écriture soignée, puis il se retourna. Une mèche de sa chevelure de feu cachait son œil droit et ses yeux étaient surmontés d'une paire de lunettes. Elle lâcha son stylo. ''Plus adulte'', avait-t-elle pensait plus tôt.

« Bonjour, je suis votre professeur -en alternance, d'histoire, géographie et parfois de philosophie. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue et j'espère que vous passerez une bonne année. Je suis le professeur Lavi Bookman »

/\/\/\

Voilà donc le 1er chapitre ! Qu'en pensait –vous ? je pense en faire 4 en tout )

A la semaine prochaine !


	2. L'effet d'une bombe

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Désolé ! Désolé ! mes retards deviennent un sacré habitude :/

Pour me faire pardonner j'ai vite rattrapé mon retard et poste ce soir, deux chapitres à la suite ! Vous pouvez donc enchainer la lecture directement après ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture, laissez vos impressions ! :D

/\/\/\

Nahis lâcha son stylo sous les murmures des autres étudiantes. Oh oui, ce professeur était mignon, oh oui il était plus que craquant et oh oui s'était son ex ! Comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'une personne qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle…ce qu'elle savait elle, elle rangea sa main gauche dans sa poche. Posture inconfortable certes, mais indispensable.

Elle passa l'heure avachie sur sa chaise, notant chaque phrase du « professeur » réfléchissant au combien cela était étrange de se faire enseigner une matière par un homme avec qui on avait partagé plus qu'une nuit…

A la fin de cette heure si particulière elle voulu s'éclipser le plus vite possible mais il l'a rappela à l'ordre en l'apostrophant :

« Melle Barry ! » S'exclama-t-il devant toute l'assemblée « C'est bien Melle Barry, n'est-ce pas ? » Joua-t-il pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres élèves : côtoyer un professeur avant de l'inviter avant le premier jour (car passer ce sympathique jour il était très probable qu'on invite un des mignons professeurs à diner) la ferais passer pour une bonne « fayote » ou même plus…

La classe s'étant vidée il l'invita à s'approcher plus près.

« Ca va ? Tout se passe bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas…C'est ma première heure de cours » Dit-elle sarcastique

« Effectivement… »Rit-il nerveux. « Ca te dirais de venir boire un verre ? Chez moi ? Enfin dans mon appartement ? Je veux dire…celui de l'université… ? »

« J'ai compris Lavi ne stresse pas ! » Rigola-t-elle « Mais tu sais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, il faut vraiment que je te dise quelques chose et… »

« Bon d'accord pas tous seuls ! Je te le promets ! Je vais appeler Chome, Daysia, Kanna, Kanda, Road et Allen et puis en dernier recours il y a mon colocataire Saï… »

« Un pot entre amis, alors ? »

« Un pot entre amis. » Assura-t-il, heureux d'avoir convaincue Nahis.

Mais qu'elle était donc cette chose si importante qu'elle avait à lui dire ?

/\/\/\

19h30. Lavi était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Pas possible. Pas possible. Impossible, impossible ! (NDA : oui se sont deux synonymes xD) Aucun amis ne pouvaient donc se libérer ?

Nahis allait l'assassiner ! Ou pire ! Ne jamais plus lui adresser la parole ! (Oui vous voyez donc quelles sont les priorités de notre cher rouquin….)

Daysia l'avait lâché avec fourberies et joie non dissimilée pour qu'ils se ''retrouvent'' Nahis et lui. Chome avait suivit la marche bien évidement…En réalité, le borgne pensait que ses amis l'avait abandonné pour un dîner en tête à tête mais bon, chacun sa version…

Kanda et Kanna allaient voir la première du film « Zombie Magazord 3 » avec leurs billets réservés trois mois à l'avance. (Et dire que c'était la demoiselle qui avait insisté pour se rendre à cette séance de cinéma …)

Et enfin Allen et Road avait ''trop à faire''…Traduisez : « On va passer un super nuit en amoureux alors laisse nous tranquille ! »

La voilà donc seul avec Nahis…Pas qu'il n'en ait pas l'envie mais il était moins sûre en ce qui la concernait, elle ! Mais il lui rester une dernière chance ! Son colocataire Saï ! Son fidèle Colocataire Saï ! (Traduisez = son colocataire qui ne peut rien lui refuser vu toute les filles qu'il avait redirigé vers lui dans sa période ''d'abstinence'' en l'attente de Nahis.)

« Saï il faut vraiment que tu m'aide ! » Implora le borgne alors que son ''coloc'' refermait le réfrigérateur.

« Hum ? » Questionna celui-ci.

(Saï comme vous l'aurez remarqué du haut de ses 1m72, accompagné de ses magnifiques yeux noirs qui vous capturent à tel point que vous avez l'impression de vous perdre dedans, n'était pas tellement doué pour la conversation…avec les garçons. Mais il est vrai que dans sa période « je n'ai pas encore été coatché par Lavi » il en était encore à appelé les filles « Boudins » malgré son bon coup de crayon)

« Il faut absolument que tu reste là ce soir ! » Supplia le borgne.

« Impossible. » S'excusa Saï

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Questionna le rouquin, arquant un sourcil.

« Rendez-vous galant. » Haussa-t-il les épaules.

« Le premier jour de l'année ? »

« Ouais. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, que veux-tu ! » Sourit-il

Effectivement…

« Un conseil… »Fit Saï avant de s'éclipser. « Ne touche pas aux deux bouteilles de bière dans le frigo, elles sont disons…herm spéciales. »

« Rien d'illégale, j'espère ? » Ricana Lavi.

« Non tu me connais, juste un peu de quoi s'éclater et de par la suite tout… »

Une sonnette retentit.

« Ca doit être Nahis… »Susurra Lavi avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

« Salut !» Dit-elle en saluant Saï qui s'éclipsait déjà. « Mignon ton coloc' » Le taquina-t-elle.

« Ouais mais…il ne peut pas rester. »

« Ah. » Souffla Nahis. « Où sont les autres ? » Demanda-t-elle en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement cherchant des yeux ses proches.

« Ben à ce propos… » Se crispa le borgne.

Elle soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez- Tic qu'elle avait piqué au jeune homme en face d'elle…

« J'y crois pas… »Leva-t-elle les yeux aux ciels « Tu m'as pas fait ce coup là quand même ! Bon c'est bon j'y vais ! » Se détourna-t-elle.

« Non ! Je te jure ! » Lui bloqua-t-il la porte « C'était pas voulu ! Appelle Daysia et les autre ssi tu ne me crois pas ! » Pria le borgne.

« D'accord… »Céda-t-elle.

Un fois la petite enquête finit elle dû reconnaitre que Lavi avait raison.

« Tu vois ? » Lui sourit-il « Juste une bière entre amis, devant la télé. » Dit-il en sortant les deux bouteilles du frigo.

Il la lui servit après l'avoir décapsulé.

« Attends une minute ! » S'exclama-t-il après s'être rappelé de ce que lui avait dit Saï.

« Hum ? » Fit sa compagne d'une soirée ayant déjà portée la bouteille à ses lèvres, les pieds posés sur la table.

Mais qu'est-ce que son colocataire lui avait-il dit d'ailleurs ? Il l'avait bien mit en garde ? Mais sur quoi ?

En haussant les épaules il bu lui aussi une gorgée.

Ses souvenirs de cette soirée ainsi que ceux de Nahis se voilèrent peu à peu…

/\/\/\

Lavi émergea des bras de Morphée avec l'aide d'une sonnerie de téléphone.

« Allo ? » Fit-il à moitié endormi…

« Salut mec, c'est Daysia. Je voulais juste savoir si tétais dispo ce soir, tu vois je me suis disputé avec Chome et les autres Golden boys ne vont pas bien non plus, ça te dirait de boire un verre ? »

Lavi posa un regard sur le réveil. 18h. Oui cela largement possible vu qu'il n'avait pas dormi longtemps après le départ de Nahis…Quand d'ailleurs ? Elle était arrivée à presque 20h donc…20h ? 18h ? Cela voulait dire qu'il avait dormi presque une journée entière ? Il avait raté les cours ! Bon d'accord il n'enseignait pas ce jour là mais tout de même…

Il sentit un souffle chaud dans son dos ainsi qu'une respiration. Il se redressa lentement sur le matelas et se retourna avec appréhension.

« Daysia, je te rappelle plus tard… » Souffla-t-il avant que celui-ci ne proteste.

Lavi se prit le visage entre les mains, ses coudes sur les genoux, demandant à dieu ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour qu'on lui veuille autant. Il hésita à réveiller…Nahis.

Nahis dans son presque simple appareil, assoupie dans son lit, son lit à lui. Nahis endormie, vêtue d'un simple ensemble de lingerie en dentelle couleur améthyste dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu atterrir dans ses draps. Et lui aussi. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Oh non, il se souvenait à présent ! La bière cette foutue bière !

Il allait tuer Saï ! Le mixer ! Le donner à manger aux cochons ! (Oui Monsieur divaguait à cause de sa fureur…) S'il attrapait ce bon à rien ! Il vérifia dans la chambre de celui-ci : aucune trace. Il n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Et c'était tant mieux pour lui : il devait profiter de sa dernière journée en vie !

Il entendit un bruissement de draps, un cri, des pas, un nom : le sien.

« Lavi ! » Hurla Nahis « C'est quoi ça ? Comment je me suis retrouvé dans…dans cette tenue ? » S'époumona-t-elle observant Lavi, lui en simple boxer.

« J'en sais pas plus que toi, princesse… » Soupira Lavi.

« Ah non ! Pas de princesse pas maintenant ! Tu ne m'as pas droguée quand même ! »

« Pas moi, mon coloc, à notre issue… » Expliqua Lavi, navré.

« C'est le dernier jour qu'il passe sur cette terre. » Fulmina-t-elle

« On est d'accord. » Assura-t-il « Tu te rappelles de quelques chose ? »

« Non, non…Si, si ! Oh non ! » S'assit au bord des larmes

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » S'impatienta le borgne.

« Je ne me rappelle d'une chose : ton torse au-au…au dessus de moi.. » Secoua-t-elle la tête.

« Ca te fera déjà un souvenir moi je n'en ai aucun ! » Rigola-t-il pour briser la glace.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Lavi ! »

« C'est bon qui te dit qu'on l'a vraiment fait ? »

« Le suçon dans mon cou peut-être ? Oh et les fines griffures sur tes omoplates… »Ironisa-elle

« Griffures ? » S'exclama Lavi essayant vainement d'observer son dos « Comme quand on… ? » Dit-il alors qu'elle opinait tristement. « On s'est protégé au moins ? »

« Pas que je sache, aucune trace de quelconques… » Se coupa-t-elle un sanglot la faisant hoqueter « Ca ne devait pas arriver ! Pas maintenant ! Surtout pas maintenant ! Pourquoi il a fallut… ? »

« C'est pas tellement grave, on fera le nécessaire.. » La rassura-t-il

« Je suis fiancée Lavi. » Lâcha-t-elle telle une bombe.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fa… ? Fi-QUOI ? » Hurla-t-il

/\/\/\

Waw ça y est la bombe est lâchée xD deux possibilités s'offrent à vous : me détester et le faire bien sentir dans votre commentaire ou enchainer avec le chapitre suivant…Pourquoi pas les deux ? xD


	3. Plus que quelques jours

Donc voici la suite, j'abrège les « politesses » et vous laisse lire :D

Bonne lecture !

/\/\/\

« Fi-Quoi ? » Répéta le rouquin outré.

« Fiancée… » Dit Nahis d'une voix d'une souris, pas très fière tout en brandissant innocemment sa main gauche qu'elle avait apprit à cacher.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ? » S'exclama Lavi.

« Je-je… »Fit-elle après s'être rhabillée.

« J'y crois pas ! » Hurla-t-il « Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? »

« Je voulais le faire le premier jour mais tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps… »

« Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant ? »

« Non je n'ai jamais dis ça… » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Daysia le savait ? » Se retint-il de jeter quelque chose par la fenêtre.

« Oui enfin je crois… » Fit-elle en récupérant son manteau à l'entrée, une chaussette sur la table de la salle à manger, l'autre dans la cuisine…une chaussure sur le canapé et l'autre coincée sous le lit.

« Je vais le tuer. » Menaça Lavi « Après m'être débarrassé de Saï, évidemment. » Dit-il avec un sourire cynique.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute Lavi, il même contre cette union… »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Tu as quel âge rappelles moi ? 18 ans ! 18 ans Nahis ! Ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère ! »

« Je sais, je sais » dit-elle balayant cet argument d'un revers de main. « Je sais ce que je fais.. »Affirma-t-elle.

« Je le connais ? » S'enquit Lavi.

« Non, tu ne le connais pas ! » Expira-t-elle, excédée, alors qu'elle enfilait ses bottines.

« Je ne te reconnais plus… »Souffla-t-il avec un air de dégout non dissimulé.

« Je suis toujours ta princesse… »Minauda-t-elle.

Il eu un rire qui la fit frissonner, un rire rempli de tout le cynisme du monde.

« Non, je ne crois pas, non. Ma princesse a dû rester quelque part dans ce lycée où nous avions vécu tant de chose. Ma princesse oui a dû m'oublier peu un peu à cause de ses examens, mais elle reviendra, elle revient toujours. Ma princesse ne se fiancerait pas sur un coup de tête, à 18 ans, à peine majeure avec le premier venu ! Ma princesse ne me ferait pas ça après tout ce qu'on a a partagé. Ma princesse je l'aime, et elle m'aime aussi… »Cria-t-il à pleins poumon.

Un gargouillement intestinal attira son attention…

Nahis n'avait ni dîner, la veille au soir, ni déjeuner ce matin là et ne parlons pas du repas de midi… Toute sa journée à dormir…enfin dormir est un bien grand mot !

« Je pari que tu ne vas pas m'offrir un encas ? » Tenta-t-elle.

« Non. Vas-t-en. » Ordonna-t-il, ayant peur de craquer devant-elle.

« Je suis désolé…vraiment désolé » Susurra-t-elle avant de quitter l'appartement.

Lavi composa un numéro.

« Allo Daysia ? Ton plan était bien te boire des verres jusqu'à ivres morts ? Bien, j'arrive tout de suite. »

/\/\/\

Nahis ouvrit la porte au bout de la 3ème sonnerie.

« Oui, oui j'arrive ! » cria-t-elle

Sur le seuil se tenait Daysia, Kanda, Allen et…Lavi. En piteux états. Elles ne savaient pas s'ils s'étaient battus entre eux mais leurs visages témoignaient qu'il y a avait eu bagarre : C'était certain. Elle se demanda comment ils étaient parvenus jusqu'ici, vu le taux d'alcool qu'ils avaient dû absorber et que franchement, aucun d'eux ne parvenaient à marcher droit.

« Salut ! » Lança Gaiment Daysia avant de…poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de sa sœur elle se dégagea avec hâte, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main mais il ne réagit pas. La prenait-il pour Chome ?

« Hey Princesse! » Fit Kanda répétant l'action du footballeur.

Elle grimaça : s'étaient-ils donné le mot ?

« Oh yeah ! » Enchaina Allen avec un smack furtif mais doux, une douceur au quelle elle n'avait pas gouté depuis des lustres.

« Coucou, mon cœur » Fit Lavi l'entourant de ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle ne pu se dégager malgré ses jérémiades et autres coups.

« Vous sentez l'alcool à 30 mètres ! » Rouspéta Nahis.

« Ouais, ouais ! » Tangua Daysia avant de s'avachir sur le canapé, comme par miracle.

Elle aurait dû remercier Lavi de lui avoir acheté cette maison, à mis chemin entre l'université et son ancien lycée mais une question lui vint à l'esprit :

« Personne n'a prit le volant j'espère ? » S'enquit-elle prête à éclater les tympans des garçons avec un sermon dont ils se souviendraient.

« Non, non »Secoua la tête Allen se qui lui donna le mal de mer aussitôt, il se précipita vers les toilettes. Nahis ne vérifia pas s'il avait atteint son but où s'il avait directement tourné à gauche dans le couloir pour vomir sur la moquette de la chambre de Daysia.

« On a pris un taxi ! » Assura Kanda qui sembla un instant parler à son propre doigt.

« Et ben ça vole pas haut, les mecs… »Souffla Nahis.

« Za vole pas haut, Za vole pas haut, parle pour t-t-toi ! » Commença Lavi « Daysia m'a t-t-t-out expliqué, voui tout expliqué ! » Assura le borgne marchant comme sur un bateau. « Comment peux-tu te marrrrrrié alors que tu n'aimes pas ce garçon ? pourquoi seeeeee marrrrié alors que c'est un contrat ? un marrriage arrrangé ? parrrrce que tes parrents le veulent ? la b-b-belle affaire ! »

« Lavi chut ! Tu vas réveiller les autres ! Je sais que ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour et alors ? tu n'es pas concerné ! »

« ouais ouais mais je… »

Il s'accouda à la table basse, s'asseyant à même le sol, sombrant dans le sommeil.

/\/\/\

Lavi attendait, attendait et attendait encore. Nahis ne revenait pas de cette visite médicale et il angoissait. Nahis était-elle enceinte oui ou non ?

Oui enceinte vous avez bien lu, bon revenons en arrière pour que vous puissiez comprendre.

Quelques heures au par avant Nahis, le cœur au bord des lèvres à cause des nausées matinales (qui revenaient chaque matins depuis quatre jours) avait alerté Lavi, inquiète. Vu leur « petit incident » secret, il serait préférable qu'ils sachent, et vite.

« Tu es sur que si-je dis bien si- il y a un enfant je suis le père ? »

« Qui veux-tu que se soit ? Oh… »Se reprit-elle alors qu'elle ajustait sa ceinture dans la voiture de Lavi. « Impossible c'est à peine si on s'embrasse devant les parents-pour leur faire plaisir- avec Wisely.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te marie alors que tu n'es même pas amoureuse… » Bougonna une nouvelle fois le borgne.

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, mon mariage avec le fils de la concurrence- c'est-à-dire Wisely un cousin germain de Road- allierait nos deux entreprises familiales et relancerait les affaires de la famille.. »

« Tu parles d'une raison, et dire que Daysia ne fait rien… »

« Il ne fait rien oui, mais il ne cautionne pas…»

« Et aussi non aucune envie de fraise ? » Coupa court Lavi.

« HA-HA-HA » Caricatura Nahis « Que t'es drôle ! pfff… » S'enfonça-t-elle dans son siège, mal à l'aise.

Et le voici donc à présent dans cette foutue salle d'attente, à l'attendre. Elle réapparut le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? » Se mordit la lèvre Lavi.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Intoxication alimentaire ! » Lui sauta-t-elle au coup.

« Oh. »L'encercla-t-il se ses bras.

« Tu as l'air…déçu. » Arqua-t-elle un sourcil.

« Et bien je pensais que… »Fit-il en lui touchant le ventre. « Si tu avais été…je veux dire, enceinte, et bien j'aurais assumé. Si tu avais voulu le garder, je ne t'en aurais pas empêché. Certes tu es peut être un peu jeune mais…j'aurais été là pour toi. »

Elle posa sa main sur celle du borgne et la serra contre elle.

« Merci. »Sourit-elle « Je-J'ai une faveur à te demander… »

« Vas-y»

« Dans une semaine je me marie. Je sais tu trouve cela trop prématuré mais…je veux que tu sois là. C'est important pour moi. »

Il retint sa respiration.

« D'accord je serais là »

/\/\/\

Voilà donc le chapitre 3, plus qu'un seul chapitre, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas la fin, THE FIN (un peu prévisible, non ? je pense que vous vous en doutez ?) trop précipité. Donnez vos impressions !


	4. L'avenir nous appartient!

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Tout d'abord laissez-moi vous dire une chose…je n'ai pas fait le précédent chapitre pour que vous détestiez Nahis xDDDDDDD ni pour que vous l'insultiez d'ailleurs Oo . De mon point de vue, elle voulait juste rendre « service » à ses parents, avoir un peu de reconnaissance…Celle qu'elle n'a pas eu étant enfant…Enfin ça c'est mon point de vue ! ^^ BREF !

On souffle un coup. Et oui c'est le dernier chapitre. Avec une fin plus ou moins prévisible…

Bonne lecture.

Oh ! une dernière chose : UN GRAND MERCI A **miss's-dgrayman, **QUI MA SUIVIE TOUT LE LONG DE MES FICTIONS AVEC CES COMMENTAIRES PLEINS D'HUMOUR ET CES « TOURLOU ! » merci ! 3

**Et merci aux autres évidemment !**

/\/\/\

Nahis s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle releva son voile, regarda ses gants qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au coude et sa….robe de mariée. Une belle et longue robe de mariée, blanche qui plus est.

« Pfff…Ils auraient pu m'éviter la meringue ! » Pesta la brunette en fronçant un peu le tissu de la jupe.

Une personne frappa à la porte.

« ENTREZZZZ ! » Hurla-t-elle sans même se soucier si s'était oui ou non, le futur marié. Il parait que sa porte malheur : qu'importe vu ce qui l'attendait, elle n'était plus à ça près.

« Tu es…jolie » Fit maladroitement Daysia.

« Euh, merci Daysia » Dit-elle avec un ton lasse.

« On est au grand jour alors »Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. « C'est drôle je ne m'étais jamais préparé à te mener à l'hôtel : tout d'abord parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te marierais à l'église… »

« Je n'ai pas choisis, tu t'en doute ! » Bouda-t-elle.

« Ouais c'est ça. Et puis personnellement, je pensais que se serait moi le premier à me marier…et pas à 18 ans ! »

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! » Roula-t-elle des yeux.

« Quoi ? » S'époumona le grand frère « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise pour t'empêcher de foutre ta vie en l'air ? »

« Laisse je m'en occupe. Tu aimes mon maquillage ? C'est l'œuvre de Chomesuke. » Changea-t-elle de sujet.

« Ouais tu es…Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? » Se reprit-il « Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ? Les parents n'ont jamais été là pour nous ! C'est MOI qui t'ai élevé bon sang ! MOI ! Et lui ? Ton fiancé ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il en aime une autre ? »

« Ben comme ça on est deux ! » Ironisa-t-elle

« Tu en aimes UNE autre également ? » S'étonna Daysia.

« Non UN autre, grand frère ! » S'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Et qui est ce…Non laisse moi deviner ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu vas te marier alors que tu en aimes un autre ? »

« Ben ouais visiblement. Plus que trois chois…Le premier l'adultère » Rit-elle

« C'est ça, pour te faire rouler dans la boue y a pas mieux. »

« Le deuxième : dire non à l'hôtel. »

« Super ! Pourquoi on fait tout ce chemin alors ? »

« Le troisième…Lavi arrive et m'enlève sur son beau cheval blanc. »

« L'espoir fait vivre Nahis ! » Ricana l'ainé.

« De toute façon, je tiens à ce qu'il soit présent. C'est à prendre ou à laisser : S'il n'est pas là je ne me marierais pas. »

« Alors espérons qu'il ne se pointe pas ! » Blagua Daysia. « Tu peux déjà remballer ta robe, ma biche, tu pense vraiment qu'il viendra ? Pour te voir t'offrir à un autre pour affaire ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

« Si tu le dis… »Souffla Nahis.

Une douce et familière musique retentit à l'orgue.

« Super…. » Pleura presque la brunette. « Bon il faut y aller, on doit pas faire attendre tout le gratin et les amis de papa et maman… »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Insista le footballeur en lui prenant le bras.

« OUI ! » Explosa Nahis « Arrête tu veux ! Je culpabilise comme ça n'est pas permit ! Je ne peux plus reculer ! Alors fais ton devoir de grand frère et emmène moi au supplice ! » Hurla-t-elle, se fichant si oui ou non, certains invités pouvaient l'entendre derrière cette énorme porte en bois.

« Tu veux que je fasse mon devoir de grand frère c'est ça ? »

« Oui » Implora-t-elle.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui faisait le plus mal : la gifle qu'elle reçut ou l'écho de la claque qui percutait violement ses oreilles.

/\/\/\

Elle s'était dirigé droit vers l'hôtel, plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dû peut être, pour en finir vite. Elle s'apprêtait bientôt à juré serment d'amour devant Dieu et à répondre à des centaines de question d'invités à la « fête » organisée après la cérémonie.

Des « Et c'est pour quand ce bébé ? » et « Vous avez choisis un nom pour vos trois futur enfants ? » Lui parvenaient déjà aux oreilles…

Tout la salle (polie et bien élevé avec leurs petits doigts en l'air et leurs balais coincé dans le…vous m'avez compris n'est pas ?) se leva dès son arrivée Elle aperçut immédiatement sa « maman Kanna » qui pleurait à chaude larmes entourée de Kanda et Tyki, au premier rang. Elle observa également Road et Chomesuke qui lui souriaient tristement et risqua un torticolis pour apercevoir Allen lui murmurer un « Courage ». Une seule place demeurait vide sur ce banc…Celle de Lavi.

Elle se sentit à la fois en joie et en peine. Ne l'aimait-il pas assez pour se dire « adieu » une dernière fois ? Ou l'aimait-il trop justement ?

Et puis elle ne s'était pas fait d'illusion : vu la quantité de gardes qui se tenait devant l'église, le rouquin une personne « non invité » (traduisez par « non désiré ») se verrait refusé le droit d'entrer et s'il souhaitait employé la force….il recevrait plus que se simples coup de poings.

Après avoir murmuré chacun un « Oui » étranglé et un sourire compatissant la phrase fatidique arriva :

« Quiconque s'oppose à cette union se fasse connaitre immédiatement ou se taise à jamais »

Rien. Nada. Silence. Son destin était scellé.

Nahis laissa échapper une larme sous son voile.

« Bien » Reprit le père. « Je vous déclare donc… »

Un brouhaha parvint de derrière les immenses portes en bois.

« Laisser moi passer ! »

Des coups étouffés, quelques cris, puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin…Pour Lavi.

Son œil émeraude brillait. Tellement que Nahis crut chavirer à l'autre bout de la salle. Ses cheveux légèrement en bataille par la bagarre collaient à ses tempes alors que son torse se bombait sous sa respiration bruyante : il était à deux doigts de faire une crise d'asthme….

Il avança doucement vers l'hôtel, devant les chuchotements outrés des « J'ai un balais dans…on ne va tout de même pas finir cette phrâaaaassse ! » et les regards peinés des gardes qui lançaient des « Désolé patron, on n'a pas pu l'empêcher » aux deux chefs de familles.

Lavi passa à côté de Nahis, l'observa un petit peu…Non le terme « toiser » conviendrait mieux…Oui. Il l'a toisa un moment sans sourire, sans ne rien laisser paraitre et elle crut un instant qu'il allait s'asseoir à sa place. Mais non.

Il se racla la gorge, sans se presser.

« Je…Je m'opposa à cette union ! »

Un brouhaha naquit dans la salle.

« S'il vous plait ! » Stoppa le borgne. « Moi, Lavi Bookman m'opposa à cette union, oui vous avez bien entendu. »

Nahis crut voir les sourires vainqueurs de ses amis aux premiers rangs.

« Ne faites pas les innocents : vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtres présents ici même. Non pas pour le mariage de Nahis et Wisely mais pour la collaboration des sociétés Barry-Noah. »

« Lavi qu'est-ce que tu… »Commença le fiancé, se faisant coupé d'une main.

« Je propose une autre collaboration : la Barry-Noah-Bookman »

Un autre murmure parcouru l'assemblée alors que les deux chefs de familles se levaient, intrigués.

« Pour certains mon visage ne vous est pas inconnu : en effet, j'ai acquis dernièrement les actions de mes défunts parents. Et pour les connaisseurs, vous savez que je suis très, très, très loin d'être sur la paille… En effet après quelques recherches de mon grand père et de moi-même, il se trouve que… »

Il se stoppa, observa la foule devenu son auditoire. Lui, avec son air subitement hautain, son regard de braise et sa mine impartiale. L'église entière était pendue à ses lèvres…et ne parlons pas de Nahis.

« Et il se trouve…. »Reprit-il « Que j'ai en ma possession 1/8 de la société Barry-Corp.

Barry…Barry comme la société des parents de Nahis ? Les nobles t autres bourgeois invités jasèrent de plus belle alors que le prêtre ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

« Et alors ? Où cela nous mène-t-il ? » Déclara le père de Wisely. « Vous possédez 1/8 de la société Barry…et alors ? Vous voulez dire que pour empêcher ce mariage vous êtres prêt à épouser mon fils ? » Claironna-t-il, fière de sa boutade alors que d'autres ricanaient.

« J'y viens ! » Le coupa le rouquin. « Il a de cela presque 20 ans, mon père, qui travaillait pour la Noah-Agency avait tout misé sur une idée révolutionnaire dont il était l'auteur. Grâce à lui, vous avez acquis une clientèle plus large que jamais. Disons que cette idées à fait…comment dire ? ''Des petits''. Et d'après le testament de mon père et ce document-ci… » Fit-il en sortant une feuille de sa poche.

Etrangement cette feuille n'était même pas froissée…

« Donc d'après ce document… » Répéta-t-il ménagent le suspens si bien que la brunette, le souffle coupé était à deux doigts de défaillir. « Je détiens les 2/3 de la Noah-Agency . Soit deux fois plus de parts que votre fils et vous ! » Rit-il, triomphant, souriant de toute ses dents.

Mr. Wisely lui arracha le document des mains pour observer…la vérité. Le cœur de Nahis battait de plus en plus vite. Les invités toisaient nos protagonistes, attendant le dénouement.

« Et donc, comme vous détenez des parts dans chacune de nos sociétés vous proposez de nous ''unir'' par votre biais ? » Questionna Mr. Barry.

« Pas vraiment. Comme vous l'avez remarqué j'ai moins de part dans votre entreprise…Je propose donc d'épouser votre fille, Monsieur. »

Grand silence dans la salle.

Nahis ne réalisa pas de suite.

« Sa-sa fille…C'est moi ? »

« Et bien si ça ne gène pas nos deux mariés… » Bouda Mr. Wisely, n'ayant bien évidement pas son mot à dire.

Une jeune fille s'élança du fond de la salle jusqu'aux bras de Wisely.

« Lulubell, je t'aime ! » Souffla Wisely contre sa bouche.

« Et bien visiblement, non. » Fit Mr. Barry, un sourcil arqué au même titre que les invités. « Et toi Nahis ? »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous posez la question ! » S'exclama-t-elle, sautant dans les bras de Lavi avec une forte envie de se retrouver seule avec lui, qu'il lui arrache cette satané robe de mariée, et plus si affinités…

« Et bien on ne va tout de même pas gaspiller cette cérémonie et cette magnifique robe ! » Fit Mr. Barry avec un ton enjoué.

Lavi et Nahis, se s'observèrent, le nez froncé.

« Et bien… » Commença Lavi, avec tout le tact possible pour ne pas froissé ses futurs collaborateurs.

« Non. » Fit Nahis « Pas comme ça, pas maintenant, et surtout pas avec cette robe ! » Rit-elle en prenant la main de Lavi. « Bon et bien vous vous verrez au bureau lundi ! » Souffla-t-elle avant d'entrainer Lavi vers la sortie.

« Tu es venu comment ? » Glissa-t-elle alors que la foule s'affolait et que leurs amis au premier rang hurlaient et sifflaient de joie : on se serait cru à un match de football.

« En moto, pourquoi ? » Fit-il alors qu'elle balançait par-dessus son épaule, ses chaussures à talons or de pris, son voile et…la moitié du tulle de sa jupe.

Elle sourit, pensant à l'avenir.

« Parfait. »

FIN

/\/\/\

Waouh ! On souffle encore un grand coup. Ca y est ! Une page s'est tournée. S'était la dernière fois que vous lisiez les aventures de Lavi et Nahis. J'espère que cela vous a plus, et que vous ne trouvez pas la fin trop « happy end prévisible et tiré par les cheveux ». Je compte faire une « petite » (traduisez : « grande ») pause pour mes fictions ! Mais qu'importe ! Je vous laisse, vous remercie de m'avoir suivit, commenté et encouragé ! Rêvez bien de nos deux tourtereaux !


End file.
